‘GalaMic’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh), which variety originated as a limb sport mutation of ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637, expired). ‘GalaMic’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard at Zevio, Verona, Italy in 2010, and was selected for further observation because of the distinctive early and even coloring of its fruit. ‘GalaMic’ was first asexually propagated by chip budding in 2011 at Presina, Italy, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.